Enchantress
by Brother.Grimms.Girl
Summary: They call me the wicked Witch of The West and they tell my story all over the Land, but what they tell are lies. Yes, lies. Oh, there were Ruby Shoes, a Good Witch, A fallen house, a young girl, but there is more to the tale. Come closer, yes, you there, come over and hear the true tale. My tale...
1. Chapter 1: Come Closer

I have watched for many a year as people of the small, squandering villages gather in the shabby, ale soaked walled and Smokey and cramp atmosphere. I watch in stifled disgust as they bellow loud and sing untuneful songs, as men of all ranks, from the low born and ragged farmer to the clean and cut minor lord slosh their mugs around and the sticky, tan ale spills on their selves and table. Yet, they pay no heed as they are too focus on the serving women as they prance around like deer. Their shoulders shinning with sweat from the heat of the fire in the cobble hearth and their busy work. The wives of these men shoot glares at the serving girls and pitch their voice higher and bat their eyes to grab the attention of their men, and the children rush about on foot, unheeded.

Almost, as it is every night, a bard in their brightly and homespun cloths will drag a cedar stool to the fire and perch on it. This bard tonight, unlike most, was young. He had the youthful glow about him. His face was unmarked, his eyes wide and bright like a green jade as he smiled and looked around at his audience. He did not know the real world this lad. He smelt too new and looked too brash. The occupants of the Inn quieted down and moved ever closer to the young man as he picked up the spun lute and ran his thin fingers across the stings letting lose a sweet sound. And, as always, he began his tale.

I am sure you have heard it. Everyone has. It is said in Inns like this one, to children in their beds at night only to make them curl up at night in fear. It is a very popular tale. But it is the wrong tale.

How can it be wrong, you may ask? Well, it seems impossible to be wrong when you have heard the same thing a thousand times. You know the tale I talk about. The one with the Green witch, the Good witch, of the Red Ruby shoes, of a fallen house, of a young girl, of evil, and a women having no heart. It's all wrong. The facts mixed up. Then again, I suppose with time, it is known to happen.

But here, yes you, over there in the dark corner of the Inn, sit closer and ignore the hearth and let me tell you the real tale….

**Please Review so I know if I should continue…**


	2. Chapter 2: Summons

**Okay! The second chapter to Enchantress is up! Some back ground on this story: forget anything you know about the land, people, and the wicked witch of the west.**

**I want to thank: kapuis, ****almostthere97, Jim, Jokermask18 for reviewing!**

**And thank you to all that had read the first chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

The soft wind blew the silken drape slightly as the bright sun washed over the room covering everything in a golden aura. It did not even fail to bathe over the occupant of the four poster bed against the western wall. The occupant of the bed was a slim, pale young slip of a woman with soft raven curls. As the sun warmed her face she snuggled down into the heavy duvet and sighed as she dreamed. Of course like all dreams hers was going to come to an end.

The door opened to admit a plump woman of five and forty. She was big boned and her white apron (if it could be called that as it was dirty with this and that and looked very much like a spotted mess) over her simple smock seemed ready to burst off of her. She huffed as she crossed over to the window and threw back the drapes and breathed in the fresh spring air. She nodded to herself, taking in the view. The green fields, the long winding roads, the red poppies that pushed up against the forest border, the winding rivers, and the roofs of the munchkins' houses as the tops peeked up over the hills in the east filled her with nostalgic feelings of her childhood. A childhood before she became a women and was married to that man of a carpenter with no two sense. She huffed and moved her heavy frame over to the bed. Hands on her wide hips, she looked down.

"Come my lady," She said dragging the duvet back to revel a huddled body dressed in a white gown. "The sun is already up and so should you!"

The form shuddered and a bright lime green eye opened sleepily. "But I don't wish to wake yet. Let me sleep a little, please Maggie."

Maggie shook her head and walked over to the wooden dresser and opened the door to revel a wide array of gowns. She pulled out a sea foam green dress with pink lace and clicked her tongue and sat it down on a chair. She repeated this several times before settling on a purple low cut gown with black ribbon bodice and black cashmere under layer giving it a poufy effect. She picked out a pair of white long gloves and turned back to the bed only to see her charge glaring at her from underneath the covers she had pulled back over herself.

"Zelena you will get up no and dress. Another servant may take this but not I! You are not a child anymore and should not act as one. Your father has asked for your presence and you know he does not like to be kept waiting."

That got the Zelena's attention and she sprang from her bed. Her bare feet touched the tiled floor and she bounced from one to the other, her gown lifting up just enough to show the discolorations and scabs on her legs. Maggie came over, setting the dress on the bed, lifted up the hem of the dress and looked at the scrapes and bruises. "And just when did you find time to earn these? You've been skipping your lessons again haven't you and paying off that tutor of yours no doubt? I told your father it was a bad idea, he is no younger then you!"

Zelena moved away from her once time nanny and know her head maid and slipped off the gown. "Don't blame Zax it wasn't all his fault." She slipped on the gown and changed the conversation as not to get into trouble. She knew she shouldn't have skipped her lesson to go exploring but it was much more enlightening then textbooks and lessons.

Maggie turned her and laced up the bodice and called over the other servants that had entered the room upon hearing their mistress awake. They sat her down on the stool and begun to prepare the paints for her face. Zelena crinkled her crinkled her nose but kept her eyes trained on Maggie, "Why is Daddy home so soon? He wasn't due back for another week or so. Something hasn't happened has it?"

Zelena's father, the king over the west and east had travelled to go see his brother, by marriage (you see it's a long twisted family tree with marriages and treaties and blood relations that it would take this whole book to tell, so we shall go ahead and say they were related by marriage.) His brother, Jenkins, a minor lord over a couple villages in the north, wife had just died in childbirth along with the babe, leaving their thirteen year old child, Glenda, motherless. Not only that but she, Glenda, was a witch and has just discovered so. Zelena had met the small Glenda only a handful of times but liked her well enough. She knew her younger sister, older then Glenda by two years did not like the girl.

Maggie shooed away the girl painting Zelena's cheeks with a soft green tint, "That's enough now girl! You may as well pain her whole face green!" She dabbed at her cheek and said, "No dear nothing is wrong with your father. He is in good health. I don't know why he called you so don't be pestering me about it. I just do as asked. Now come along."

Zelena sighed and followed after Maggie. Her foot steps were muffled by the thick blue rug in the hall. Zelena paid no attention to the paintings of past family on the wall or of the small, short creatures known as munchkins, or the monkey-like creatures, and other inhuman servants going around doing their daily task. She was used to it having lived in the palace all her life. Her feet did though, as they always did, stop just at the bottom of the long stairwell. She looked up and into the face of a woman painted on canvas: her mother.

Her painting was perfect and did her justice. Her skin was the smooth color white toffee and her hair, like Zelena and her sister, was raven black and long. Her eyes were a light blue and a smile shown on her face giving her a soft and gentle look showing what she had been like in real life. Zelena didn't recall much of her mother as she had been three years old when her mother had died giving birth to her sister, Theodora. There had been times though a memory or something of the sort would take hold of Zelena: a smell, a voice, a sound, and they had been come more frequent as of the past year.

"Come along my lady," Maggie scolded her and tapped her foot urging the young woman of eight and ten to move along. Zelena let her thoughts wonder as they walked the last stretch to the throne room doors.

_Why would father call upon me? He has never taken a real interest in me before. I might say he likes me well enough. Maggie says he loves me just fine and just is busy. But Oh! I fear he doesn't. I know he fawns over_ _Theodora and the like. Why! She even got a pony and it changes colors! I haven't even gotten one and I am the oldest. Well one must not complain I suppose. I think it's just because I look too much like mother that it hurts him. _

"Wait here while I go and tell the herald that you have arrived," Maggie announced, cutting of the women's thoughts.

Zelena looked up and stared at the huge white doors trimmed in red ivy. They were special doors, these. Imported across the Glillkin mountains by giants of men, or, they had looked like giants to Zelena at the time when she was younger. She had played under these doors pretending to be queen, a magical queen. She had had good news and bad news through those doors, even had her first kiss up again the left door frame! These two pieces of wood held her secrets and her wishes; she would even call them friends.

"Sister?"

Zelena turned to see a young girl standing behind her. She smiled at her sister and nodded her head.

"What are you doing in front of the throne doors?" Theodora asked in a soft windy voice.

The short, blonde haired, purple eyed girl was the spitting image of the girls' father. She was said to the most dashing young lady in the kingdom as she had a smart head on her small shoulders and was loved among the people. She always was showing her face in public events unlike Zelena who was more quite, sought adventure, and hated crowds and felt misunderstood by her father and the court. Also, unlike her sister she had yet to find a man.

"Father summoned me."

The younger sister titled her head, her eyes wide, "I did not know father had returned. He had not sent word. Nothing has happened has it?"

Zelena shook her head and put a hand on her sister's arm, "No. Nothing has happened. I am not sure why father is back so early but it must not be bad or else he would have summoned us both. I wish I knew why he summoned me at all," she said trailing off.

Theodora's mouth turned into a smile and she gave a little hop and clapped her hands, "Maybe father has found you a man that will take you as his wife! Oh it would be so exciting! The people, the wedding, the ball! Oh I wish I could marry!"

"But I don't…"

"Princess Zelena of the castle of Oz."

Zelena sucked in her breath and watched as the door opened as the herald waved her threw and into the throne room.

**Please review…**


End file.
